Final Fantasy VIII : Its My Life
by The Lionhearted
Summary: Sequal to


Disclaimer : I dont own Final Fantasy VIII or Crimson's story : Not Even Lions Live Forever.  
  
Authors Notes : The long awaited sequal to "EVEN LIONS GET A SECOND CHANCE" is finally here! I  
will be making this story into chapters, as one long story would be too much of a hassle.   
Im putting my blood and sweat into this one, so I hope you all enjoy it! Once again, SSX's   
"FINISHED SYMPHONY" is the song to listen to during this fanfiction. Tikal's theme from SA   
(SONIC ADVENTURE) works just as well though. And now, after months of waiting....  
  
  
"ITS MY LIFE..."   
SEQUAL TO "EVEN LIONS GET A SECOND CHANCE" AND "NOT EVEN LIONS LIVE FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Squall pushed Rinoa out of the way, as a hanging beam fell to the ground where she was   
standing a mere moment ago.. "Carefull, love.. Balamb Garden isnt as stable as it used to be."   
Rinoa nodded as she looked over to her left, noticing that Gale had wandered off again. "Gale!?   
Where are you!?" she yelled out. "I'll find her." said squall as he left Rinoa's side and headed  
off into one of the dark corridors. "Gale, where are you?" yelled Squall as begab searching the   
dusty hallway. He looked over to his side as he heard a sound like metal moving, coming from the   
floor. It was Gale. He kneeld beside the young girl who was moving a small piece of sheet metal   
from the ground. Squall sighed. "Gale, what are you doing?" Gale seemed to ignore him as she moved  
the metal aside. She reached into the dark area under it, as Squall leaned over to see. A "meow" was  
heard as Gale pulled from it, a small kitten covered in dirt. "There you go, kitty. I got you out!"  
said a now smiling Gale as she stroked the kitten in her arms. "Gale, you shouldn't have run off like  
that. Your mother was worried sick!" said Squall as he stood back up. Gale stood beside him. "I know   
Squall, but I heard the kitty in there and I had to help it!" "Always the hero, huh Gale.." said  
Squall as he walked back over to Rinoa with Gale close beside him.  
  
Rinoa let out a sigh as Squall walked up to her with Gale. "Found her." said Squall as Gale  
ran up to Rinoa and hugged her tightly, still holding the kitten" "Mommy!" The kitten shreaked a   
little as it was smashed in the hug. Gale backed away, and petted the now calm kitten. "Gale, dont you  
ever run off like that again!" scolded Rinoa. "Im sorry, mommy.. but I had to help this kitten!" It's ok,  
Gale... just dont ever do that again!" "Ok.." said Gale. "Rinoa sighed again as Squall sat beside her."  
"Gale, could you go over to your uncle Zell? I need to talk to Squall for a minute.." "Ok, mommy." said Gale  
as she ran over in the direction of where Zell and Irvine were working.   
  
"Rinoa layed her head on Squall's sholder as he put his arm around her." "Thanks, love..." said   
Rinoa as she smiled." "Rinoa, i still dont understand why you wont tell Gale who I am! It's important for her  
to know the truth!." "Squall, I dont know if she can handle it.. I mean, she has been living her life thinking  
that you were dead,... I dont know how she'll react to it.. Im scared.." said Rinoa. Squall sighed as he held   
her closer, looking up out of the large hole in the ceiling of the main area of the Garden, out at the sky...  
  
"Daaaaamn!" yelled out Zell as he hit his thumb, when trying to pry open a chest with a hammer. "Why do   
these stupid things have to be shut so tight!?" "Dont use bad words, uncle Zell!" said Gale as she ran up to him.  
"Sorry Gale, I'll try not to do it again. I promice" "Ok!" said Gale as she sat beside him on the ground and   
looked at the chest. "Whatcha dooin, uncle Zell?" asked Gale. "Im trying to get this dumb chest open, to see if  
theres anything inside we can use." replied Zell. "Here let me try, uncle Zell!" "Gale, if I cant get it open  
I doubt you can." "Just let her try!" said Irvine who was standing close by. Gale reached over behind the chest  
and turned her hand a little, causing a *click* noise to be heard, followed by the chest popping open.   
"W.wwhat!?"exclaimed Zell. "How did you do that, Gale?" Gale smiled back at him and said "Its a special   
faulty screw on chests like this. Squall taught me how to unlock them!" "Squall?" said Zell. "Dont you mean   
your *DAMN*!" yelled Zell as Irvine kicked him in the side. Irvine gave Zell a look to shut up. "Dont use bad   
words, uncle Zell!!" said Gale. "I know, I know..." Zell reached over to the chest and lifted the rest of the   
lid fully open. He looked inside and then called Irvine over. Check this out!! "What is it Zell?" said Irvine.   
Zell smiled as Gale peered inside. "If this is what I think it is, then we might be able to get everything   
back to normal around here!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Author's Notes: So much for chapter one... The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write chapter two!!  
This fic was posted on May 31, 2001. SEND ALL RANTS, RAVES, FLAMES, ETC. TO - Nitroid_R@Hotmail.com  
  
  



End file.
